Akatsuki Love Letters
by Rain L Writer
Summary: Love is flying through the hearts of the Akatsuki, some are luckyer than others, some just need to give it there all
1. Goodnight Sempai, Tobis POV

**Disclamer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 1**

**Left Out Again**

* * *

"Sempai!" I called through the halls of the underground hideout. I was hiding a box behind my back and finding it hard to see through my mask for once. "Sempai!" I called again. This was becoming frustrating. Today was Deidara-Sempai's birthday and he was nowhere to be found. I glanced into his art room but found nothing like every other room in the house.

"Tobi you wont find him in there." I turned to see a man with longish black hair and two marks on his cheeks.

"Itachi-San?"

"He left the hideout earlier mumbling about avoiding you for the day." This was normal for Sempai, to run off trying not to run into me for a day or two. It's been like this ever sense I replaced Sasori. I sighed and started walking back down the halls to find my room.

I sat on my bed and set my mask next to me. My short black hair shifted as I leaned against the wall and stared at the wall in front of me. The box was somewhere on the floor near the closed door. The eyepach on my right eye was becoming loose. I lifted my hand to take tighten it when there was a knock on my door.

"Oi Tobi!" I herd Sempais voice call. "You were looking for me?" I swung my feet over the bedside and called him in. The door opened to reveal the blond haired boy. He looked around which gave me time to put my mask back on. "It's not orange..." he mumbled to himself.

"Why would it be orange?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it's just you."

"Because of my mask?" He shrugged and stepped in.

"So..." He's still looking around the room to see if there was anything colorful, then he saw the box. I watched him pick it up and look at it. He found the tag and looked at me. "You got me something?" I shrugged and he looked back at the box. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

It felt like a few minutes passed before he sat next to me. "You have way to much spare time." I looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" The mask was starting to annoy me now so I started to take it off again.

"This dose," he was looking at a small carving of one of his birds. "Every detail..." I smiled and closed my eyes.

It was quiet for some time before I felt his head land on my shoulder. "Good night Sempai..." I whispered quietly.


	2. Tobi luses his mask, Deidaras POV

I woke up on a soft bed. My hair was still up so it's not my bed... I sat up and looked around. It was vary dull... no color, no animals, no dead body's... no Uchuha symbols, just the normal room with a bed desk and dresser. An orange mask was sitting on the desk. No one else was in the room from what I could see, the door opened and a blue man walked in. "Kisami?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"What are you doing here?" I shrugged.

"Where is here?"

"Tobi's room." I blinked a few times before I remembered what happened the day before, I've never been in here before yesterday. Kisami walked over to a desk and picked something up. "Have fun!" He waved and walked back out of the room. I sat there for a moment then looked on the desk. The bird Tobi made for me was there. I picked it up and traced over everything he carved.

The door opened again and Tobi walked in His mask was off and a white pach was over his right eye. In his hands was a box filled with who knows what. "You're up," He noted.

"Did you see Kisami on your way back?"

"No why?"

"He came in here for a minuet."

"Kisami was in my... fuck." He was looking at the desk as if something was missing. That's when it hit me. He didn't have his mask on and the only colorful thing in the room before was his mask. He set the box on the desk and looked out the window. There was a small paper on it saying 'The mask sells for over 150,000,000 yen. ~Kisami' "Ass..." He looked tords me. "You didn't see him pick it up?"

"I don't know, I just woke up." He nodded and I stood. "I can help you look for it."

"Sempai, you're being nice to me." He looked a bit shocked. This surprised me to a point. Was I rally mean to him daily?

"Well I need to thank you for the gift somehow."

"It's fine." He walked out of the room. I glared at the spot he was last at.

"Dumb ass," I sighed looking out the window. "Kisami I hope this works." I stood up and put the bird into a pocket. "If it doesn't you're in for a surprise tomorrow." As I walked out of the room I ran into Konan. I literally ran into Konan, I'm face first on the floor wile she's sitting on my back. "Good morning Konan-San." I mumbled.

"Deidara, what are you doing in Tobi's room?"

"I fell asleep there last night."

"So you two are together." She got up and watched me stand.

"Not That Way! Itachi told me he was looking for me, so I went to his room and he gave me this!" I took the bird out of my pocket and showed it to her. "Then I fell asleep on his bed..."

"I see, so you did sleep with him..." She walked away before I could say anything else.

"Damn it..." I walked down the halls to the family room. Hidan was sitting playing video games like always. "Hay dude," he looked over for a moment then turned back to the TV.

"What brings you here?"

"Nothing else to do..."

"Not playing with your clay?" I hit the back of his head, then sat next to him. "I hate you."

"Yep," minutes passed before the crash came. Kisami ran through the door and threw the mask on my lap. "Kisami!"


	3. I learn to shut up, Kisamis POV

Tobi was after me... I blame Itachi for this. Left turn here. Right turn here. Living room dead ahead. I ran into the living room and tossed the mask onto Deidaras lap. "Kisami!" He yelled. I was hiding in a corner.

Then he came in, one eye covered by a patch. The other with the red and black and... HELP HES LOOKING AT ME!!! The room became black. Pain shot through my arm then it was gone...?

I looked around and saw Tobi sitting on the couch next to Deidara watching Hidan play his video games.

What the hell? Then I looked up to see Itachi, a beautiful man standing in front of me. His long black hair flowing behind him, his black eyes glaring at me, his... wait... why is he glaring at me? Oh god this is bad. The last thing I saw before black again was His hand smacking me.

I knew this was bad from the moment I woke up in mine and Itachi's room. My hands were chained together and I was sitting on my bed. No one else was in the room. "Itachi...?" I called. Nothing.

"Tobi?" Nothing...

"Deidara?" why am saying his name?

"Itachi?" now I feel dumb. No one was there. Then the door opened... The dark and semi-creepy Uchuha walked in... "Itachi why am I tied up?" I asked him.

"Tobi told me to do it..." he shrugged and sat on his bed.

"Um...?" It was silent for a moment. "Can you let me go?"

"No,"

"Why...?!" I whined.

"Frankly I like you better tied up." He took out a small orange book and started reading. I stayed quiet for a moment.

"Itachi let me go!" He didn't answer. "Damn it..." I knew I was in his damned jujitsu, why else would he be able to ignore me? "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi..." Still nothing. "ITACHI!!"

"Dam it Kisami!" he finally yelled. "Why are you so damned annoying?!" I didn't answer. I don't have an answer to that. "Well?" He was standing in front of me. I looked up at him, All I saw was those damned red eyes.

"Did you know that I hate you?" I asked him. He only glared at me harder. "Because I thought I've told you this many times before. You and those eyes, I know its something Dei~" His hands were on either side of me and his lips pressed to mine. I was shocked for a moment before kissing back. He pulled away.

"You need to learn to shut up." He sat next to me and took the book back out.


	4. Kisami Of Oz, Itachis POV

I have to be asleep...

There is no way this is real...

I was standing with a ton of shrimps around me... I have a dog in my arms that looks like the dog boys from konoha. I am in a light blue dress and ruby slippers! MY HAIR IS IN BRADED PIGTALES! "Itachi you must fallow the yellow brick road if you want to return home. Find the wizard of Oz, fuck him and you will be granted one wish." Why do I know that voice... HIDAN!

"Fuck him?!"

"Dude just go by the script and trust me. None of us want to be doing this." The shrimps started singing falow the yellow brick road.

"SHUT THE **** UP!" We both yelled. Silence.

Soon after flowing the... yellow brick road did I come across a retard chasing after crows.

"Young um... TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He jumped on me. "TAKE ME TO THE WRITER OF THIS SO I CAN KILL HIM!"

"So...?"

"Ah, just go to the oz and get your wish, then I can find the writer and kill him" Soon we were on the trail and ran into something yawning and saying roar... He had long blond hair and was staring at the sky.

"Move along people nothing to see here." He said waving his hand.

"Oh no you're coming have you not read the script?" Tobi said dragging Deidara behind him.

Blah Blah Blah we found Katsu blah blah blah we killed Konan of the west and her pet pain. Blah blah blah we made it to oz and found the... KISAMI?!

"This is awkward..." He looked at me up and down. "I am sorry for you."

"You've had worse..."

"True."

"Well were going to kill the writer now, bye" The other three left.

"So..." I looked at him. "Finish the script?" I smirked and pressed my lips to his...

()

Wile they had their fun you could hear the faint screams of a vary vary dead writer.


	5. 1,000 paper wishes, Konans POV

I sat folding the paper in front of me. In no time I had a paper crane. I looked at it and it started flying around the room. "If you make a thousand paper cranes you're granted a wish," the voice of Pein came into the room. I looked up at him.

"Where did that come from?"

"Japanese legend," He sat next to me, watching the crane float around the room.

"Do you think it's real?" I started folding another crane

"Maybe, want help with that?"

"If you want to..." We sat in quiet for some time, folding paper, and when one was done I'd use my jujitsu to make it alive and it would join the others floating around the room. After a few hours we had successful made a good four hundred something cranes.

They were all floating around the room minding their own business. "What are you going to wish for?" He asked me, starting to fold another peace of paper.

"If I told you the wish, I'd never come true," another crane floated into the air.

"Only if you believe that to be true," he started on another one. "Like my wish is to start a Utopia where everyone will live together with no way, no kids left on the streets to be ignored my everyone."

I stayed quiet for a moment, folding every corner like it was the last time I'd fold a paper. What was my wish? "I don't have one..." I responded as another crane joined the others.

It was quiet again as more and more cranes joined the others and we neared the thousand. Before I came up with a wish. I won't tell him though. If I told then it won't come true. I smiled and looked at the cranes floating around the room.

Nine hundred and ninety nine cranes. "Should we make this last one together?" I looked over at him.

"How?" He smiled and stood, walking behind me. "Pein?" His hands trailed along my arms. I blushed a bit. Once his hands cupped mine he started to help me make another crane. He took his time, enjoying every moment of it. I couldn't shake the blush.

"Did you come up with a wish yet?"

"Yeah," we finished with the crane and it floated up with the others. He sat next to me and I smiled at him.

"Has it come true?" I leaned over and kissed him for a second before getting up and walking away.

"Yeah, it has." I smiled to myself as I walked down the hall.


End file.
